


Don't say you love me

by NiaKeir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: -Why are you still in bed….? – asked the young warlock quite loudly, but all he got as a reply was muffed growl so he went there and pull off the blanket from Arthur who was as nude as he could be. Merlin’s face immediately turned red as he got in eye contact with the King’s bottom.-What the hell do you want Merlin?...- turned over Arthur and slowly sat up.-Well you said to prepare for a trip. I woke up earlier than the sun to do it and you clotpole! And you are just sleeping when we need to go…like in a minute? – said Merlin quite fast and angrily it was hard for the King to process the information, but when he realized…





	Don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from - https://chickn-noiggets.tumblr.com  
> Imagine The OTP  
> Person A: W-who do I shoot!?  
> Person B: Them!  
> Clone: No! They’re lying! Remember? I love you.  
> Person A: *shoots the clone*  
> Person B: What the-  
> Person A: ‘I love you’ sounds like something you wouldn’t say to me.  
> Person B: Ok, WOW-

 

It was a beautiful sunny day in Camelot, perfect for the trip the King and his loyal manservant planned for today. Although it wasn’t really a friendly trip. The King was invited to a birthday ball to the neighbour country and he actually decided to go even though he doesn’t really likes to do that. Merlin was given with tasks to make sure they can ride out early and arrive at the ball in the right time so he did his best to make everything ready. Packed food and clothes, prepared the horses, but one thing was missing….the King himself. Merlin quite furiously marched through the walls and almost kicked the King’s chamber’s door in.

-Why are you still in bed….? – asked the young warlock quite loudly, but all he got as a reply was muffed growl so he went there and pull off the blanket from Arthur who was as nude as he could be. Merlin’s face immediately turned red as he got in eye contact with the King’s bottom.

-What the hell do you want Merlin?...- turned over Arthur and slowly sat up.

-Well you said to prepare for a trip. I woke up earlier than the sun to do it and you clotpole! And you are just sleeping when we need to go…like in a minute? – said Merlin quite fast and angrily it was hard for the King to process the information, but when he realized…

-Why didn’t you wake me up then? – argued back the King but Merlin was certainly not amused.

-I did wake you up… you said you will dress up yourself and I left to prepare the horses. Damn it Arthur you and your sleep talking…royal ass - Merlin turned around and walked to the closet and started to throw clothes at Arthur who just frowned his eyebrows.

-You can’t talk to me like that Merlin…even if you are my friend…you are just a manservant and I’m still the King…- said Arthur while he started to get dressed.

-You are more than a friend to me Prat…. – whispered Merlin to himself.

-Did you say something? – asked back the King but Merlin just shook his head.

-Nothing Sire. If you excuse me I’ll wait for you at the horses. – with this the warlock walked away with a heart as heavy as a rock. He never imagined to have this feelings to Arthur. He hated him since the moment they met. He saved his life yes, more times than Arthur saved his, but that was because he was too nice and it was his destiny at least that was the dragon told him. He though the King was his friend after a few years, but slowly that feeling turned into something more, a lot more when the King started to bring women to his chambers. That was the time Merlin realised his feelings, because he almost used his magic to attack one of those women. Till then he tried to hide it, tried to forget it but didn’t really succeed with it. Now this trip just the two of them will make it so much harder to do.

-Merlin what are you waiting for? Get on your horse… - Merlin heard the King’s voice. He didn’t even realize he daydreamed and didn’t notice Arthur to get here and he was already on the horse galloping away from him. Merlin jumped on the horse fast and went after Arthur.

The day went faster than expected and Merlin didn’t say anything till the night fall. Arthur was quite troubled about it, because usually Merlin never stops talking. He thought it was annoying but him not talking, not a word was way more troubling.

-Merlin are you feeling okay? – finally asked Arthur when they stopped to make a camp and Merlin was trying to make fire for them. He was concentrating quite hard and didn’t hear what the King said. –Merlin did you hear me? You should with those big ears of yours…

-Ah… yes…of course… why wouldn’t I feel okay? I feel just fine so don’t trouble with your small brain with it Sire…- answered Merlin after he succeeded with making the fire lit up. Arthur wanted to say something back but when he saw Merlin drop on his back and just looked at the sky which was blocked by some trees he decided not to say what he wanted.

-You know, if anything it troubling you…I’ll listen…- said Arthur with a strange calm and caring voice to Merlin which surprised him so much that he sat up and looked at Arthur.  – What? I can’t care about your wellbeing?

-Well you didn’t really care till now, considering how much chores you give me…- said Merlin with a voice that clearly states he doesn’t believe in what Arthur saying, because he think if he would honestly care, he would notice Merlin’s feelings for him, but that never happened.

-That’s not true Merlin, I honestly care about you. The chores well… we can reduce it a bit if that’s what you desire… just please don’t be so quiet it annoys me to death…. – answered the King but Merlin just looked at him with a surprised expression.

-So… I’m annoying when I talk and I’m annoying when I’m quiet… Sire if you don’t like me that much just send me away…- lashed out Merlin. He just couldn’t keep it in and turned away while he curled up in a sleeping position.

-That’s not what I meant….come on Merlin… - poked him the King with his sword, but all Merlin said was “Good night Sire”.

Arthur hated to argue with Merlin and this time he felt he messed up quite much. What if Merlin will leave him because of this? He never though Merlin was annoying in the first place, but around him he just can’t say what he really wants to and doesn’t know why. What was he so afraid to say that instead he hurt Merlin more and more? Thinking about it the King couldn’t sleep almost all night, but eventually he passed out from tiredness.

In the morning Merlin woke up from a branch getting stepped on quite close to him and literally jumped up but then Arthur stood in front of him grabbing his hand when he wanted attack him.

-It’s okay Merlin it’s just me…. sorry to scare you….- said Arthur while he let down Merlin’s hands. Merlin’s heart was in his throat it took a while till he calmed down and started to pack up the blanket’s they slept in and walked to the horse where he met with Arthur.

-You are fast! How did you get here faster than me? – asked Merlin while he packed their stuffs back to the bags on the horses.

-Merlin what are you talking about? I’ve been here since I woke up…- said Arthur with a confused expression until he heard.

-Merlin watch out! – shouted the other Arthur and ran towards them. Both Arthurs pulled out their swords while Merlin started to walk backwards from them. The Arthurs was struggling for quite a while. Merlin just froze he couldn’t do anything. He needed to protect the King but which one was the real one? He couldn’t pick, couldn’t decide, even his magic failed to tell him if it’s a spell or not. There was two living identical Arthurs.

-MERLIN Help…shoot the impostor! – shouted one of the Arthurs. Merlin grabbed the first weapon he could find, which was a bow and arrow and pulled it up aiming at the two men in front of him. They both stopped when they saw Merlin couldn’t decide who should he shoot, but his hands were shaking, not just because it was Arthur’s bow and hard to pull up, but because of his emotion over this. He was angry that he failed to see which was is the real Arthur, failed to see if there is magic involved and failed to clear his emotions connecting to Arthur. Now if he fails and kills the real one, not just lose the King but lose the person he loves and he couldn’t live with that.

-W-who do I shoot!? – asked Merlin with almost tears in his eyes.

\- HIM! – shouted one of the Arthurs pointing at the other so Merlin moved the bow over there.

-No! They’re lying! Remember? I love you… -said the other Arthur to Merlin which made his shaking hand disappear. His eyes lit up golden for a moment to enchant the arrow and he let it go and his that Arthur in the head as soon as he said he loves Merlin.

-What the…. – said surprisingly Arthur stepping away from the body which fell to the ground and slowly started to turn into dust.

-‘I love you’ sounds like something you wouldn’t say to me. Like ever… - said Merlin as he dropped the bow on the ground and dropped on his knees.

-Ok…WOW….- said Arthur but when he saw Merlin on the ground he hurried over and kneeled next to him. – You… really think that I would never say that to you?

-Why would you? I’m just your manservant and nothing more. The women you bring to your chambers are the proof of that. It’s not like you feel the same way I do! – almost yelled Merlin as he pulled his shirt over his fingers and started to clean the tears from his face. He didn’t even realize what he said until.

-What do you mean I don’t feel the same way you do? Merlin…do you love me? – asked Arthur with a soft voice, which made Merlin notice what he just said and his face immediately turned tomato red. He wanted to say no, he tried to say no, but all he did was a nod with his head. – How long?

-You mean…when did I notice that I like…love a prat like you? A few years ago…. – answered Merlin but didn’t dare to look into Arthur’s face at all. – It’s okay if you want to send me away because of it…

-Why didn’t you say anything about it? – popped the other question from Arthur.

-What? Why would I? It was clear as the sky that you loved women and that I’m just a manservant for you, or maybe a friend I don’t know… and also a relationship like this wouldn’t be accepted. And…- Merlin wanted to continue to say his reasons, but Arthur leaned forward and gently put his lips on Merlin’s. The soft kiss slowly turned into a passionate one which took the young warlock’s breath away. Then they broke the kiss he started to pant really fast and looked at Arthur with scared, confused teary eyes.

-I’ve been bringing women to keep the image… although I failed with it. My knights know how much I’m into you Merlin… you are always occupying my mind. I keep giving you all those works, because I love to see how hard you try and never give up, then I love to see your bright smile when you finish a task. Today I overslept because I couldn’t stop thinking of you! Merlin…I love you…I love you…

-Arthur…- whispered Merlin as he jumped into the King’s arms and hugged him as strongly as he could while he cried on his shoulders.

-Shh…it’s okay…I’m sorry I didn’t notice your feelings sooner, but I promise… now that I know, I’ll never let you go!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~  
> 


End file.
